


Dreaming While Awake

by Dellessa



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming While Awake

Title:  Dreaming While Awake   
Verse:  TFA   
Series: None   
Rating: T   
Warnings:  Slash.    
Pairings: Optimus/Prowl   
Summary: . Fluff!   
Note: None really. Other than the fact that I own nothing.    
Prompt : . Optimus/Prowl- TFA- Something Fluffy!   
Words: 86

Optimus watches the ninjabot while he recharges. He’s not too sure of this, he isn’t even sure what  this is yet.  All he knows is his spark pulses and vibrates every time he thinks about Prowl. It buzzes happily when the ninjabot is near, and more so now.  He feels faintly mortified at the others finding out, but not enough to leave the berth or Prowl’s side, at least not yet.  He doesn’t know what it is but he suspects, hopes it might even be love. 


End file.
